Playing Around with Thomas
Playing around with Thomas & Friends is a series of videos released on the offical Thomas & Friends YouTube channel featuring My First Thomas Railway Pals, Minis and TrackMaster Toys. =Videos= Learning Colors Learning Colors is the first video in the series. It was released on October 21, 2017. Plot Discover the rainbow with Thomas My First Railways and the help of his friends! Best way to learning colors. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Rosie * Harold Cast * Joseph May as Thomas * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Kerry Shale as Harold Trivia * This video was made with animated versions of the Railway Pals range. * In this video, Harold's favourite colour is revealed to be orange, Rosie's favourite colour is also revealed to be purple. ** In addition, Thomas, Percy, and James all revealed that their favourite colours are the colours they are all painted: blue, green, and red, respectively. Goofs * Thomas says there is a rainbow over Tidmouth Station, but it was actually over Tidmouth sheds. Video Learn colors for children with Thomas My First Railways Playing around with Thomas and Friends Learn Shapes Learn Shapes is the second video in the series. It premired on October 28, 2017. Plot Rosie is flying a kite when it blows away. The others try to cheer her up as they play a game of finding shapes. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Rosie * Harold Cast * Joseph May as Thomas * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as James * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Kerry Shale as Harold Video Learn Shapes for Toddlers with Thomas My First Railways Playing Around with Thomas & Friends Learn the Alphabet Learn the Alphabet is the third video in the series. It was released November 4, 2017. Video Learn the Alphabet with My First Thomas Railways Playing around with Thomas & Friends Learn Numbers Learn Numbers '''is the fourth video in the series. It was released on November 11th, 2017. Video File:Learn Numbers with My First Thomas Railways - Playing Around with Thomas and Friends MINIS Dance Battle '''Dance Battle '''Is the fifth video of the series. It was released on November 18th, 2017. Trivia * This is the first short to feature the Minis. * It was made with a mix of Stop-motion and features real-life people. Video File:Dance Battle with Thomas & Friends MINIS - Playing around with Thomas and Friends Hilarious Picnic Party Hilarious Picnic Party is the sixth video in the series. It was released on November 25, 2017. Plot How will the Thomas & Friends MINIS reach a water fountain? When the Thomas & Friends MINIS are thirsty for some water they will stop at nothing to get to the water fountain! Trivia * This is the second short to feature the Minis. * It was made with a mix of Stop-motion. * Bill has Thomas' Whistle Video File:Hilarious Picnic Party with Thomas & Friends MINIS - Playing around with Thomas and Friends Basketball Dunk Contest Basketball Dunk Contest is the seventh video in the series. It was released on December 2, 2017 Plot Can the Thomas & Friends MINIS beat a Basketball player in a dunk contest? Find out how the MINIS play basketball! Trivia * This is the third short to feature the Minis. * It was made with a mix of Stop-motion and features real-life people. Video File:Basketball Dunk Contest with Thomas & Friends MINIS - Playing around with Thomas and Friends A Daring Cargo Delivery '''A Daring Cargo Delivery is the eighth video in the series. It was released on December 9, 2017. Plot Thomas and Diesel compete in a daring race. Who will be able to deliver the cargo to Cranky first? Characters * Thomas (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) Trivia * This is the first video to use TrackMaster. Video File:A Daring Cargo Delivery with Thomas & Friends TrackMaster Playing Around with Thomas and Friends Category:Merchandise Category:Promotional Videos